Here Be Demons
by Taygete
Summary: From all around the world demon hunters are turning up dead. The hunter's blame Sam, standing by what Gordon had believed. However, Sam and Dean believe that this is the begining of an all out war between the hunters and the demons.


**DISCLAIMER:** All "Supernatural" characters belong to Eric Kripke.  
**WARNING:** Rated T for language and/or themes. Some violence appears. There is noting too 'adult' in any of the stories that I write, as I am still a teenager myself.

I just wanted to say that because some chapters in this story take place from different locations all around the world, there will be languages that some people may not understand. I thought about just writing the dialog in English but it just would not seem realistic...if you know what I mean. So to avoid confusion I have added a translation to the spoken text. e.g "Douzo _(Please)_"I hope it won't get too confusing for people to understand. There is not many words, just a few here and there.--_author's note._

"_**Accuse Thy Neighbor..."**_**  
**_From across the globe demon hunters are either going missing, or turning up dead. The hunter's are baffled, and instead of believing a demon is at fault they turn on Sam Winchester (who they believe is the Antichrist) believing that he is the one to blame for the murders. However Sam and Dean have a different suspect. They believe the war between man and demon has at last begun. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**HERE BE DEMONS  
**by Taygete

**PROLOGUE**

_Tokyo, Japan_

Demonic possession and on the path of vengeance.  
The was the day-to-day like of Kimiko Li. As a demon hunter she spent countless days and nights tracking, and eventually killing all kinds of evil had plagued the earth since before mankind's existence. Her father's only words for his daughter's chosen career path had been "you will be torn to shreds", but Kimiko was yet to be killed. Sure she had been beaten, lost so much blood that it was almost a miracle she could still breathe, but that's the thing, she _was_ still breathing. Despite her narrow and petite frame Kimiko could hold her own. On the outside she was demure and delicate with porcelain doll-like features but on the inside she was a fierce warrior.

Right about now, Kimiko needed a break. She had been waiting outside an abandoned factory for several hours—waiting for a demon to show—and was so far getting nowhere. Every muscle in her body was aching, and her feet were killing her with the annoying sensation of pins and needles. She wanted to get away from the life, if only for a small while. She needed a drink. A few shots of tequila would satisfy those cravings. She wanted a party, a reason to laugh, and to hang out with people that were not local residents of hell.   
But her inner party animal would have to wait, because right now she needed to focus on her job, killing one evil son of a bitch that called itself a spurn of Satin. She waited in shadow, like a cat that was near ready to pounce at it's prey. In her hand she gripped a sharpened antique knife, and in the other hand was a flask of freshly topped up holy water. She was waiting, excitement and fear pumped through her like blood, and slight irateness too. Kimiko wanted to get the job over and done with. It was late, too late.

"Damn it," she muttered under breath, slapping at a mosquito that had latched itself to the skin on the back of her neck. She hated mosquito's, all bugs for that matter. They were living proof that evil came in all shapes and sizes, were everywhere, and bugging the serious crap out of you.

Bug's were evil, but demon's were worse. In fact, Kimiko normally showed no fear to any dark creature she faced expect demons. They were truly corrupt creatures that were hellbent on tearing apart the world, and killing off as many people as they possibly could. The evil son of bitches did not want anything in particular, just death and destruction. Kimiko felt shivers go up and down her spine every time she thought about the evil bastards. Demons were evil. They were nothing more, nothing less, and she showed no mercy when killing them.

Kimiko felt another mosquito alight her cheek and brushed it away. Frustrated, she hoped that the demon would just hurry up already so that she could quit being the bug's dinner. She thought that she had seen something in the shadows, but only for a moment. Kimiko raised her head, peering out into the darkness. She could not see anything, not even a shadow on the factory wall. She let out a heavy sign, leaning her back against the building's steel wall. Patience was something she had never learned to master. Although she was still young Kimiko doubted she would ever loose her impatient nature. It was just too much apart of her.

Kimiko maneuvered herself back into the squatting position again, ignoring the groans her agonizing leg muscles were giving her. The sound of a twig snapping behind her made her spine tingle. She could sense that someone was there, behind her, watching her. She could feel their eyes burning into the back of her skull. She had the strong impulse to spin around and attack, but she would have to wait. She would have to force herself to be patient. Any sudden movement would either spend the stranger running off in the other direction, or cause immediate attack. Kimiko did not want to fight, not yet anyway, and not unless she had to. Demons were strong. Much stronger than she was. She may have the right tools to cause some serious damage—holy water, and a vintage blade that had been hand made by a demon hunter in the early fifteen hundreds—but they would only get her so far in battle. Kimiko had to rely on her inner strength, and stealth rather than just what weapons she was packing.

Slowly and carefully, Kimiko started to edge toward the direction she had heard the noise come from. She had the knife ready in her hand. She was extremely careful not to make any sudden movements, and to keep as best she could in the dark. Her dark brown eyes widened when she heard another sound, a soft "meow".  
Kimiko let out a soft and relieved sigh. It was just a cat. She had got herself all scared and nervous for nothing. She lowered her weapon, clipped it to her belt, and leaned back against the steel wall. It was going to be a long night.

Kimiko licked her lips. Her throat felt scratchy and dry. She needed a drink. Kimiko unscrewed the lid of the flask of holy water. _No lemon, _she thought. _No ice. No tequila, either. But it'll have to do. _  
She only took a few small sips from the water. She could not afford to waste much content of the flask that would be utterly crucial to her survival.

Another loud sound in the distance caused Kimiko's senses to sharpen. She began to edge toward the factory's opening again. She heard another sound, this one coming from behind her. There was two of them. She had not been counting on that.  
Before whoever, or whatever was trying to sneak up behind her Kimiko stood up. She reached for the blade that she had attached to her belt and had it ready to use in her hand.

Despite the darkness Kimiko could see an outline of someone that was making their way toward her. She moved into battle stance. Her eyes were fixated on the stranger ahead of her, as it came closer. It was a demon. It wore the face of a human, but it was just a mask, because it's eyes told a complete different story. It's eyes were entirely black. It smiled at her, rather a malicious grin than a friendly how-do-you-do smile. Kimiko clenched her teeth together. She wanted nothing more than to pounce at the demonic bastard, tear it limb from limb. But she would have to curb that impulse, for now.

The demon continued to smile. It's eyes darted from the silver blade in her hand to her face.   
Kimiko had decided she had wasted enough time staring bitterly into the eyes of the enemy. She lunged at the demon, but before she could throw her first lethal punch she was thrown back. Something was holding her by the hair.

Kimiko let out a gasp of agony. She could feel the sharp fingernails from someone's hands pinching into her scalp, drawing blood. She tried to break free. It was pointless, though. The demon was far too strong, gripping firmly onto her long sleek ponytail. She tried to fight it, but she was much too small. There were two demons, there had to be. Kimiko was still gazing loathsomely into the eyes of the first demon she had encountered. She had no idea what the second looked like. But she didn't really need to see it's face to know what kind of horrid evil it was.

"Kon-nichiwa _(hello)_" the demon—who had a grip on her hair—whispered in her ear.

Kimiko did not use a verbal response to communicate. She was too busy letting out soft whimpers of pain. The demon had such a tight grip on her that Kimiko was terrified that her hair was going to rip clean from her scalp.

The pulling hair demon brushed it's face against the side of her cheek. Kimiko groaned, hating the fact that the ill creature was touching her skin. It moved it's hand toward her hand, snatching the knife out of her grasp. It looked toward the first demon, nodded, and then tossed the blade to it.

The hair pulling demon began to caress her hair with it's fingers. She wanted to scream. She wanted _so_ badly to stab the filthy thing in the gut.  
"Now," the demon said, brushing the side of it's face against her cheek once again. "Where did you get that?"

Kimiko did not answer the demon's question. The reason why she had not answered had not been because she had not understood the dialog. True, English was not her native language but it did not mean she had not bothered to learn it. "Iie _(no)_" she responded bitterly.

Once she had uttered this word Kimiko knew she had responded with the _wrong _answer. The demon let out a snarl, pulling her hair even tighter. "Where—did—you—get—the—knife." it muttered through gritted teeth.

A tear ran down Kimiko's cheek. She did not want to tell them, but she did not see any other option. They were going to kill her. She did not want to die. Though she knew that even if she were to tell they would kill her anyway. But at least this way, by answering them, she could perhaps have a quick, and almost near painless death.  
"Tomodachi _(friend)_" she answered.

"Name!?" the demon demanded.

"Ruby."

The demon let out a soft growl at the name. Clearly the demon knew the name, and well.  
"Arigato gozaimasu _(thank you very much)_" the demon whispered in her ear. It moved it's hand toward her head. Kimiko's eyes widened with fear. She knew what it was about to do.

"Douzo? _(please)_" she begged. Tears had begun to well in her eyes. But before she could beg for her life anymore the demon had snapped her neck. She chocked on her own blood before falling to the moist dirt ground. And then it was only darkness from then on.

_------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
